Where the Heart Is
by Sparkle Itamashii
Summary: Heero, Relena, and Quatre at Relena's manor. Quatre's being a little manipulative in trying to get the two of them together. Does it work?
1. Opening directions

Okay. Before you read this you must hear me out. 

I made a bet. 

I lost. 

I had to write a fic by someone else's guidelines. 

She wanted Heero and Relena.

Through my beliefs I accept it, but I can't say I like that pairing very much at all. If you want method to this madness, READ MY PROFILE. My views are briefly explained.

We compromised. I wrote two versions of the fic. 

When I write I have a running sarcastic, cynical litany running through my head pointing out all the stupid and random junk that is in anything I write. I want to make it clear that were I to write a fic that had different pairings, the comments would STILL be of the same type. Cynical, sarcastic, nasty, and wildly amusing. It is NOT because I am being serious. 

The first version has all my as-I-write commentary in bold. 

The second version is free of that. 

If you don't like the Heero/Relena pairing (or you do and you have a sense of humor), read the first version (go to the second chapter) 

If you DO like the Heero/Relena (and/or you don't have a sense of humor), read the second version (go to the third chapter) Thank you, that is all.


	2. With Commentary

Notes: I made a bet I shouldn't have, and lost horribly. Aside from losing all faith in Meijer stores… I had to write this. My hand was forced.  I hope you're #%^&ing happy, Moon. *pout*

I DO NOT CONDEMN OR CONDONE THIS PAIRING. It simply *is*. View my profile for reasoning.

Author: Sparkle Itamashii (I don't believe myself sometimes…)

Title: Where the Heart Is

Warnings: Okay people, this is Het stuff. If that bothers you, go read my other fiction. For the love of all things you hold sacred… Don't read the version without my sarcastic, cynical commentary. Please don't take this as a sample of my regular writing ability or plot making ability. 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is not mine.

**My (sarcastic) commentary is in bold.**

Where the Heart Is

            "If you're going to do it, do it." Quatre said, bolting the rifle in his hands.

            "Can't." Grunted Heero, aiming a pistol.

            Quatre studied him for a moment as if trying to determine whether his friend was telling the truth or not. Finally, he brought his own gun up and settled it steadily for a kill. "If you're not going to… you shouldn't say you will."

            Heero sighed but didn't lower the gun.  "No."

            "Heero!"

            **He's gonna shoot him. HAHA.**

            "What?!" He snarled, finger tightening on the trigger, "What do you want from me! Get off my back about it."

            "I won't. Not until you apologize."

            Without giving a reply, Heero fired his gun at almost the same second as Quatre. Silence fell for a moment before three more successive shots rang out. A late shot followed and there was further silence.

            "You're a little off, still." Heero commented. "Re-sight that gun or practice."

            "I'm not off." Quatre snorted, pressing the button that called the target from across the field. It drifted, fluttering along the line before settling in front of him. The bullet hole was a few millimeters to the right of dead-center.

            Heero smirked. "Told you."

            **B#$@ard****. Why's he always so mean in my stories?**

            "Is that as easy as it looks?" Called a high, sweet voice from above and behind them. Both boys turned around, Heero's gun pointed and aimed before he recognized who it was. Relena waved jovially at them. "Pagan said you were down here."

            "Miss Relena!" Quatre waved back, but Heero only lowered the gun and watched.

            She descended the steps and stopped next to Heero, looking out over the open range. "You're a good shot."

            "You hate weapons." Heero pointed out as he snatched a few bullets from the box that was sitting near them.

            "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't admire marksmanship."

            "Hn." He reloaded the chamber with four more bullets and spun it as it closed.

            "May I try a shot?" She asked, hands clasped behind her back.

            **If you can figure out how to hold the gun Miss I'm a Pacifist.**

            "Doesn't that go against your morals?"

            "Heero Yuy you should know me better than that by now. I would never take up a weapon against another human being, but that target it hardly… well…" Their eyes all fell to the human shaped silhouette targets they were using. "There are other targets, you know." She said testily.

            Quatre, though, was one step ahead of her. "I just sent a deer target down, if you'd care to try that instead."

            She thanked him politely and swiped Heero's newly reloaded pistol. "Just pull the trigger?"

            **God I have no #%^&ing idea where this is going. How the #%^& does she expect- right. Story.**

            "Not quite." Heero sighed, looking at Quatre, who hid a smile behind his hand. "Bring your arms up, just like that. Lock your arms in place."

            "Why?"

            "The gun has a very strong recoil once it's been fired. The kick will send the gun right back into your face if you don't."

            "It didn't kick when you fired it." She pointed out, fiddling with her grip on the weapon. It was clear she had never held a gun before in her life.

            "Yes it did." He stated simply.

            **Yes, he IS just that strong…**

            "But you… Oh." The realization of just how strong the boys were always came as a surprise to her, no matter how many times she was confronted with the proof. "Then what?"

            "Aim and fire."

            He adjusted her hold on the gun, her left hand bracing her right wrist, her arms locked. She squinted one eye, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Heero tapped her on the side of the head and she started, giving him an irritated glare. "What?"

            "Keep both eyes open. You'll see twice as well."

            She huffed and turned back to the range, bringing the gun up again and reforming her hold on it. Muttering something no one caught but could guess was less than polite, she took aim. The crack of the gun was quickly followed by her own yelp as the gun kicked in her hand and her elbows buckled. The gun only snapped her hand back to her shoulder, and she rubbed where it had impacted with an injured look.

            "Told you." Heero confiscated his gun from her, aimed, and fired three more perfect shots.

            **Who died and made him god? I mean seriously. Take out the stick and get over it there, trigger-boy.**

            She pouted, and Quatre smiled. "Don't worry, he's always like that with his guns. Don't worry, he always threatens but he rarely bites."

            Heero turned the gun on Quatre, aiming. The boy had the sense to look properly cautious, but remained calm. Relena, on the other hand, panicked, not understanding. She stepped in front of Quatre, worried and confused.  Motionless, Heero glared through her to where Quatre was still standing.

            "Don't shoot." She pleaded.

            "It's okay, Miss Relena. You fired once, he fired three times. He only loaded four bullets."

            "Did I?" Heero questioned in an unreadable voice. 

Quatre's confidence wavered slightly at the challenge. "Yes."

**Why does Heero hate Quatre? I mean, WTF is up with that? They just have this love-hate relationship, I've decided. Or y'know like… mostly hate. Thin line. OMFG I'm done.**

The gun clicked hollowly. Nothing happened.

"Bravo."

Heero slipped the gun into its holster without saying another word. Turning away from them, he headed for the Peacecraft manor.  Relena's hand flew to her heart where it was fluttering rapidly, adrenaline rushing through her as she smiled. While she was no stranger to being on the business end of Heero's gun, he had never seemed that close to meaning it.  Before she could completely gather her thoughts, Quatre moved behind her to gather his things.

"He'll come around, Miss Relena. It's impossible to not let him get to you, but don't let him know it." Quatre grinned, shouldering the rifle and walking inside with her.

**Wow. Even Quatre mocks her.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Stupid $%#&^ is all 'I've got a history test, I hate you, go write my story.' *grumble* GOD I mean she can't just be like a normal person and make the stakes be 'you'll be my slave for a day if you lose' no, she's gotta be all 'write me a story, $%#&^.' And then I- er… Right. Story.**

"Sir, you really can't be in here. Please Sir, please stop, she'll have my head if she knew you were here." The kitchen maid was alternating between fidgeting with the hem of her apron and attempting to restrain herself from making contact with the boy who had invaded the kitchen. "If she catches you in here, it'll be-"

"Fine." Relena said from the doorway, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Told you." Heero growled, pulling another pot from beneath the expanse of counter. "The hell kind of pan is this?" He gave the grated, ribbed pan a disgusted look and continued rummaging.

"The cook _can_ take care of it, Heero." Relena pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.

**Ha, she COULD but that wouldn't be any fun. C'mon, who else here wants to see Heero by a stove? Er… maybe not.**

He ignored her. "Do you _have_ a wok or not? If you have this entire manor, with eight million people, and no wok, I am leaving."

"Sir, please!" The maid cried, falling to her knees on the floor in front of a cupboard. "Ms. Jamison will be furious if she finds you sifting through her things!"

She extracted exactly the type of pan he was looking for and pushed it into his hands before he could do any more damage. He blinked, looking down at it. Rocking back, he got to his feet with an irritated sigh and set the wok on the counter. Without a word, he strode over to the short row of large refrigerators, and opened the closest one. Relena gave him an impatient, withering look before walking over to stand behind him to see what he was picking through.

"What are you looking to find? For that matter, what are you doing at all?"

"We've been here a long time and while the food isn't bad it's not… If I've got a stove I'd rather make it myself."

"So you're making dinner? What do plan to _make_ for dinner?" It was clear from her very skeptical tone that she doubted his dinner making abilities.

**With good reason, too. Who trusts Heero in a kitchen, let's see a show of hands. I thought so.**

"Stir fry, if that's all right with you." He bit.

"Are you really?" She sounded slightly less dubious, and far more excited. "Will you make enough for two, at least?"

He gave her a confused look. "You like it?"

"Yeah, but we never get to eat it here. Jamison says it's too 'easy' for her tastes, and too 'common' for everyone." Relena rolled her eyes.

"Are you suggesting I am easy and common?"

She grinned. "Did I say that?"

**Dude. When did she get a smart mouth? Who is writing this #%^@? Oh wait. ****Me.**** $%#^ing #%^@ man… Okay, deep breaths…**

"No." He grumbled before returning to his search for ingredients.

"Look, let Mirra get the stuff out for you. She knows where it all is, it'll be much more… efficient." Relena sighed, carefully controlled her smile.

**What a sneaky little- Oh fine.**

He gave her a searching look before fixing the anxious maid with a glare. She smiled as best as she was able, still terrified of something. He gave her a list of things he wanted and she immediately set to work getting them out as quickly as she could.  The entire time she quietly quailed about how the cook was going to come any minute and take them all to task. It wasn't very long before Heero had everything he needed.

**Of course it wasn't very long. If it took a long time I'd have to slap some people around. GOD I don't even know what goes IN stir fry. This is lame. I quit. AH I can't even quit! Okay… where is this going…**

He quickly ***scribbles out*** He looked at her and ***scribbles*** He … **He died. The end.**

"That was faster." He admitted grudgingly.

**No shit Sherlock.**

"Told you." Relena said sweetly. "Can you teach me how to make it?"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "So that I know? If I learn then I can make it when you aren't around. Because… I know you're leaving again. I don't know when, but… You seem to have a way of disappearing on me." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

He didn't know what to say, only that he felt the need to correct the situation. Reaching out, he gently lifted her chin and offered her a patient, almost sad smile. "If we stand any chance at stopping the war we've got to fight, and we've got to stand behind you. I'll leave because I need to, Relena. Not because I want to."

Looking up, she caught his gaze and ***scribbles***

**OMFG I'm dying.**

Looking up, she caught his gaze and smiled, bringing a hand up to wipe impatiently at her eyes. She really didn't want to let it get to her this badly, but it always did. "I know. I just… I hate to think that any time you leave you might never come back."

"It's a risk I've got to take."

"I know." She whispered, turning her face just slightly, giving his palm a kiss before taking it in her own. "Stir fry." She said resolutely, determined to remain optimistic.

He watched her for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. "Yes." He agreed, surveying the ingredients and the wok. "…the hell did Dr. J. tell me this was made again?" He smiled when she laughed, at last.

**Heero****, buddy… She's laughing AT you, not with you.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Where are you going?" Quatre asked, giving Heero a skeptical look.

            "…Out." He disappeared.

            "Where's he going so fast?" Relena asked from just behind Quatre.

            "Out, apparently."

            She leaned against the wall, holding out a mug for Quatre. He accepted it, giving the corner Heero had disappeared around a searching look.  They stood for a minute, sipping their drinks in silence.

            "Has he been acting strangely lately around you?"

            Quatre sighed. "Strange? For Heero, I don't know what normal is. Paradox would be an understatement for that boy."

            She smiled. "I wish I knew more about him… We never get a chance to really talk, not with… well, everything. You two talk, don't you?"

            **Why are these two even talking? 'Hi I'm Relena, nice to meet you, allow me to tell you about my life.' 'I'm Quatre. Heero's hot.' 'Hell yeah. Let's go have lunch.' **

            "Sometimes. There's only so much talking you can convince him to do before he quits. I'm afraid he knows more about the rest of us than we've learned about him. Duo's the only one who's gotten him to talk. If you really want information, you can try cornering him… He might react badly, but he might not."

            "It's worth a shot, I suppose…"

**Okay, wait, where the hell is this going? My paper with all the guidelines is all the way up the #%^&ing stairs, my little sister just got home from DC, and there are little kids playing hockey on my TV. Not to mention the cat is laying on the keyboard. God is trying to distract me.**

"I know he…" Quatre trailed off, as if he had realized that he were saying something he wasn't supposed to say.

"He what?" She prodded gently.

"Wha-uh… eh, nothing." He managed, giving her a very silky, sweet smile. "Try to talk to him. Soon, before another mission comes up.

She returned his smile, nodding. She knew better than to try and get him to tell her anything he didn't want to tell her. The boys were all like that- she couldn't push them too far or they would close up entirely. Watching him walk away, she took another sip of her coffee and turned to head back to the entrance hall. There were some officials coming to talk to her in a little bit, and she didn't want to be late.

**That was entirely useless.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena?" Heero asked quietly, giving the slightly ajar door a push.

"Over here!" She called, waving her arm.

"Quatre said you required my presence." He questioned, without seeming to be unsure, as he walked halfway across the room.

"Yes." She affirmed, setting down the vase she was cleaning out. The flowers had just recently begun to die, and she had found them before the staff. She walked to his side and gave him a skeptical once over, smiling at the roses in his hands. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you."

**WTF. Why does he have flowers? "Hi, I'm Heero and I randomly have roses now." Flowers just do not fit into this fic, but there, okay? He's going to #%^&ing give them to her.**

Heero looked decidedly less willing to be in the room, although he made no move to leave. "About?"

He handed her the roses he was holding, for her to put into the vase. She smiled and picked nervously at them before turning to walk back to the table the vase rested upon.  She spent a moment fluffing the gift and fiddling with the petals and the leaves before turning to face him again.

"You. Me. Us. Just, talk. I've seen you time and again and I still feel like I don't know anything about you."

"You don't. It's better for everyone."

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said sympathetically, pleading. "You can open up to people, it's not like it will ki-" She cut herself off with a pained look, casting her eyes upwards and hoping he hadn't caught her words.

"It's not like it will kill me?" He finished for her, sounding cynical. "Only, it can, Relena. What people know about me _can_ kill me."

"You talk to the other pilots!" She protested.

"They talk to me." Heero corrected.

"You talk to Duo."

He gave her a suspicious look, wondering how she knew that. "That's different."

"How?" She demanded.

**Because we're #%^&ing.**

"Talking to him is the only way to get him to stop talking at you."

**Oh yah, that too… But the first reason is a better one. It's the one he wanted to say, deep in my heart, but… well.**

She smiled sweetly. "Then you can either talk to me or I shall become a raging chatterbox just like him, and you'll have to talk to me."

Heero paled a bit at the thought, but otherwise did not react. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"There isn't an 'us', Relena. There isn't _time_ for an 'us'; there is hardly time for a you or me."

"Is time the only issue?" She asked enigmatically as she took a few steps closer to him. 

"One of many."

"Such as?" Two more steps.

"Time, distance, war, beliefs, people… Everything everywhere."

She stood before him, looking him directly in the eyes. "And if that weren't a factor?"

"It is."

"But if it weren't?"

**"But it is." "But if it weren't?" "But it is." "Heero!" "What? *rolls eyes* What do you want from me? Just stop dancing around and say it." Insert both parties having a hissy fit and leaving here.**

He shifted uncomfortably, but did not drop his gaze. "Then it might work."

"Only might?"

"It is not my decision in the end."

"It's mine?"

He nodded once, slowly, and she smiled. Very carefully, very slowly, giving him more than enough time to pull away and leave if he wanted, she reached up and **and****… and… fuck. Shit. Must concentrate… Dying… *chokegag*** twined her arms around Heero's neck. He shifted back just the slightest bit, completely unsure about this, but Relena only smiled a devilish smile and kissed him.  Her eyes slid shut, Heero's almost immediately following suit as he melted into the kiss. His hands moved to settle lightly around her waist, pulling them closer.

**Omigod**** I can't even write it. I had to write that out as Heero and Duo and go back and change it. I'm so pathetic it hurts. But not as much as writing this normally would have hurt.**

She pulled back and let him go, brushing past him to the doorway. It was all he could do to remain upright and coherent as he watched her leave. Just before she disappeared she paused, turning to face him once more.

"We shall have to have conversations like that more often." She decided with a smile.

He watched her leave as a smile crept over his own features.

**Because he was plotting her demise for pulling a stunt like that…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero…?" Quatre questioned dubiously.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me…?"

"Yes." There was a pause before Heero sighed, letting his shoulders drop irritably. "No. Irritated, yes, but not angry."

"I told you I'm sorry I told her. I didn't mean to say anything, I didn't think she would turn around and use it like that."

"I know. She's more intelligent than most people give her credit for. I'm not surprised she took useless information and used it against me." His fingers glided smoothly over the laptop's keyboard.

Quatre passively watched him for a few minutes, head tilted slightly to the side. Blinking, he shook his head and gave Heero a confused look. "Whatcha got?"

"Mission." Heero replied.

"When?"

"Two days."

"We should be ready by then."

"Who said you were going along?" Heero stopped typing long enough to fix his friend with a searching look.

**He just wants to go because of the sex.**

"Well, you're leaving right?"

"Yes." He turned to face his screen again.

"Then," He said with a smile, "Me too. We'll follow you, Heero. All of us will. Well… Wu Fei might not, but the rest of us will."

**Wu Fei doesn't care about the sex, you see. He's got Zechs and Treize.**

"She won't."

Quatre rose from the edge of the bed and walked to stand just behind Heero. "She already does." He murmured softly. "She cannot openly support any of us, not without compromising her beliefs, without ruining the hope that she has given to the earth and the colonies. She needs us as much as we need her. The war can't end without all of us working together."

**Wow. What a manipulative little meddler. I didn't know he had it in him.**

He didn't move, fingers hovering delicately over the keys. "Yes." He agreed.

"Go talk to her." He smiled, closing Heero's laptop despite the protest that was raised. "Just do it. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

Quatre grinned. "You'd better get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena?" Heero knocked gently on the door again.

"Who's there?" Relena called tiredly.

"Heero."

"Oh! Come in."

He nudged open the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. She was sitting at an ornate wooden desk, papers littered all over it.  The lights were off, except for the two bendy lamps clipped to the edges of the writing space.  When she saw him, leaning on his hands against the door, she offered him a smile. Waving a pen at him, she motioned to the other chair against the wall.

**Except that he's ornery and chooses to stay where he is. Does anyone else notice a pattern?**

"Sorry to come by so late..." He muttered, remaining where he stood.

"It's fine." She waved it off as unimportant. "I wasn't doing anything important."

"Looks important." He grumbled.

"Not right now. What can I do for you?"

Truth be told… she was a little confused. Heero wasn't one of those people who just came around to come around. He wasn't the type to just pop by and visit without a reason. He certainly didn't come by to talk. She couldn't think of anything that needed immediate attention this late at night.

"Quatre said… I mean, we were talking…" His gaze unfocused as it dropped to the carpet. When he spoke, it was a rough whisper, barely audible. "Do you follow me?"

**Yes, she stalks you. Why are you asking, you knew that.**

She gave him a deeply confused look as she tried to puzzle out what he was asking. "Follow you?"

"Yes." His strained tone made it clear that her answer was very important.

"We are working toward the same goal. If you are leading then yes. I am following you. We may take different paths, but the destination is the same."

He relaxed, seemed to be thinking. **My water mug just tried to murder me.** Finally, he sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, perching carefully.  She set down her pen and stood, moving to his side in concern. Something was definitely bothering him more than usual, and she had a feeling that whatever it was happened to involve her. He looked over when she sat next to him, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine."

**Holy crap, nine pages.**

"Do you want to stay?" She asked quietly. "We could talk."

"Do we have to?"

**"Well, no, we could get it on, I suppose. Talking sounds safer at this point, though." I mean, honestly. What's wrong with people?**

"No, we don't have to." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He squinted one eyes shut, and a small smile found its way to his lips.

She smiled and gave his hair a tussle that only seemed to change the direction in which is was mussed. Crawling to the pillows, she lay down and looked toward the end of the bed, waiting to see what he would do. He watched her for a moment before rolling his eyes and joining her. Curling up on his side he faced her, that troubled, saddened look creeping over his features once more.

Batting lightly at his arm, she smiled. "Relax, I don't bite." She yawned, hand fluttered over her mouth before she settled down to sleep. "Good night."

"Night." He murmured sleepily, watching her with a faint trace of a smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

**For what? What the heck, they aren't even dressed for bed. Who is writing this %#^@? Why are there giant gaping plot holes. Does anyone even care? OMFG this is almost ten pages and there's still a requirement. Oh good, it won't take long.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Heero awoke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. Tossing a careful gaze around the room, he realized that there was indeed no one in the entire room.  The door was closed, though, and what appeared to be a note was taped to it. Brow furrowing, he slithered from under the covers and padded to the doorway.

_Heero__,_

_            Business, so sorry. Quatre should be by to get you in a little bit. He seemed rather smug when I saw him, any idea what that's about?_

_~Relena_

He folded it, setting it gently on the edge of the desk before he turned to the bed. Carefully he replaced the sheets and blankets, smoothing the wrinkles out of them. He had already caused a lot of trouble for the staff and was certain that they must be throwing fits knowing he had slept for so long. In Relena's room no less! He figured it couldn't hurt to make the bed.

 Silently he slipped from the room. The door clicked behind him and he took off down the corridor. At least Quatre hadn't said anything else. Heero rolled his eyes, knowing the little brat wouldn't let up about this for days.

"Heero!" Quatre trilled from up ahead. Heero had half a mind to turn and walk away, but he merely trailed to a stop. "Relena's leaving, she's been called away for a conference!"

"So I heard."

**He's such a liar. I bet he only pretends to know half the stuff he says he knows, and people just assume that he knows everything.**

"We can watch her leave from the balcony. We'll never make it down to the grounds in time."

Heero mutely followed him to the balcony where they caught sight of Relena's **annoyingly eye-sore-ishly gaudy** pink car, rounding the corner.  She was followed closely by Noin, who tapped her shoulder to alert her to their presence. Relena turned, scanning the balconies until she spotted the two of them, standing there. She yelled something neither of them heard before ducking into the car.

"Hn." Heero snorted, turning.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked, confused.

"Mission. You too, if you remember."

Quatre smiled. "What about her? She doesn't know you're leaving."

Heero looked down to where the car was pulling away, and smiled. "She'll be fine." He nodded. "She knows she will see me again."

**Yeah, cause she freaking stalks you. Ahem.**

"What then?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, looking thoughtful. "It's up to her."

"What about you?"

Heero looked up then, meeting Quatre's eyes with a rare, enigmatic smile. "Me? Don't worry about me. I know where _my_ heart is."

**In your chest. Do I get a cookie?**

Quatre was left standing on the balcony alone, staring after Heero as the other jogged away. Finally, he smiled, trailing after his friend. This was certainly going to be interesting.

End Where the Heart Is

**OMFG I can't believe it's done. I thought it would never go away. I hope she is happy with the un-bolded version. If not, I don't care, I'm not re-writing anything. I hope this was at least mildly amusing to the rest of you.**

**On a side note… yeah. All the bold thoughts? *sigh* That's how my normal thoughts go for pretty much anything I'm writing. Lots of sarcastic, snappy, panicking, or cynical remarks. But usually if I don't like it, I change it. This SAME strain of commentary goes for ANYTHING I write, gundam wing or otherwise, het, yaoi, yuri, WHATEVER.**

**In short, if you're offended, I don't care, because I am not being serious.**


	3. Without Commentary

Notes: I made a bet I shouldn't have, and lost horribly. This fic is the result of that.

Author: Sparkle Itamashii

Title: Where the Heart Is

Warnings: Heero and Relena. Bit of angst, bit of fluff, bit of useless plotline.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing AC is not mine.

Where the Heart Is

            "If you're going to do it, do it." Quatre said, bolting the rifle in his hands.

            "Can't." Grunted Heero, aiming a pistol.

            Quatre studied him for a moment as if trying to determine whether his friend was telling the truth or not. Finally, he brought his own gun up and settled it steadily for a kill. "If you're not going to… you shouldn't say you will."

            Heero sighed but didn't lower the gun.  "No."

            "Heero!"

            "What?!" He snarled, finger tightening on the trigger, "What do you want from me! Get off my back about it."

            "I won't. Not until you apologize."

            Without giving a reply, Heero fired his gun at almost the same second as Quatre. Silence fell for a moment before three more successive shots rang out. A late shot followed and there was further silence.

            "You're a little off, still." Heero commented. "Re-sight that gun or practice."

            "I'm not off." Quatre snorted, pressing the button that called the target from across the field. It drifted, fluttering along the line before settling in front of him. The bullet hole was a few millimeters to the right of dead-center.

            Heero smirked. "Told you."

            "Is that as easy as it looks?" Called a high, sweet voice from above and behind them. Both boys turned around, Heero's gun pointed and aimed before he recognized who it was. Relena waved jovially at them. "Pagan said you were down here."

            "Miss Relena!" Quatre waved back, but Heero only lowered the gun and watched.

            She descended the steps and stopped next to Heero, looking out over the open range. "You're a good shot."

            "You hate weapons." Heero pointed out as he snatched a few bullets from the box that was sitting near them.

            "I do, but that doesn't mean I can't admire marksmanship."

            "Hn." He reloaded the chamber with four more bullets and spun it as it closed.

            "May I try a shot?" She asked, hands clasped behind her back.

            "Doesn't that go against your morals?"

            "Heero Yuy you should know me better than that by now. I would never take up a weapon against another human being, but that target it hardly… well…" Their eyes all fell to the human shaped silhouette targets they were using. "There are other targets, you know." She said testily.

            Quatre, though, was one step ahead of her. "I just sent a deer target down, if you'd care to try that instead."

            She thanked him politely and swiped Heero's newly reloaded pistol. "Just pull the trigger?"

            "Not quite." Heero sighed, looking at Quatre, who hid a smile behind his hand. "Bring your arms up, just like that. Lock your arms in place."

            "Why?"

            "The gun has a very strong recoil once it's been fired. The kick will send the gun right back into your face if you don't."

            "It didn't kick when you fired it." She pointed out, fiddling with her grip on the weapon. It was clear she had never held a gun before in her life.

            "Yes it did." He stated simply.

            "But you… Oh." The realization of just how strong the boys were always came as a surprise to her, no matter how many times she was confronted with the proof. "Then what?"

            "Aim and fire."

            He adjusted her hold on the gun, her left hand bracing her right wrist, her arms locked. She squinted one eye, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Heero tapped her on the side of the head and she started, giving him an irritated glare. "What?"

            "Keep both eyes open. You'll see twice as well."

            She huffed and turned back to the range, bringing the gun up again and reforming her hold on it. Muttering something no one caught but could guess was less than polite, she took aim. The crack of the gun was quickly followed by her own yelp as the gun kicked in her hand and her elbows buckled. The gun only snapped her hand back to her shoulder, and she rubbed where it had impacted with an injured look.

            "Told you." Heero confiscated his gun from her, aimed, and fired three more perfect shots.

            She pouted, and Quatre smiled. "Don't worry, he's always like that with his guns. Don't worry, he always threatens but he rarely bites."

            Heero turned the gun on Quatre, aiming. The boy had the sense to look properly cautious, but remained calm. Relena, on the other hand, panicked, not understanding. She stepped in front of Quatre, worried and confused.  Motionless, Heero glared through her to where Quatre was still standing.

            "Don't shoot." She pleaded.

            "It's okay, Miss Relena. You fired once, he fired three times. He only loaded four bullets."

            "Did I?" Heero questioned in an unreadable voice. 

Quatre's confidence wavered slightly at the challenge. "Yes."

The gun clicked hollowly. Nothing happened.

"Bravo."

Heero slipped the gun into its holster without saying another word. Turning away from them, he headed for the Peacecraft manor.  Relena's hand flew to her heart where it was fluttering rapidly, adrenaline rushing through her as she smiled. While she was no stranger to being on the business end of Heero's gun, he had never seemed that close to meaning it.  Before she could completely gather her thoughts, Quatre moved behind her to gather his things.

"He'll come around, Miss Relena. It's impossible to not let him get to you, but don't let him know it." Quatre grinned, shouldering the rifle and walking inside with her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, you really can't be in here. Please Sir, please stop, she'll have my head if she knew you were here." The kitchen maid was alternating between fidgeting with the hem of her apron and attempting to restrain herself from making contact with the boy who had invaded the kitchen. "If she catches you in here, it'll be-"

"Fine." Relena said from the doorway, an amused smirk on her lips.

"Told you." Heero growled, pulling another pot from beneath the expanse of counter. "The hell kind of pan is this?" He gave the grated, ribbed pan a disgusted look and continued rummaging.

"The cook _can_ take care of it, Heero." Relena pointed out, leaning against the doorframe.

He ignored her. "Do you _have_ a wok or not? If you have this entire manor, with eight million people, and no wok, I am leaving."

"Sir, please!" The maid cried, falling to her knees on the floor in front of a cupboard. "Ms. Jamison will be furious if she finds you sifting through her things!"

She extracted exactly the type of pan he was looking for and pushed it into his hands before he could do any more damage. He blinked, looking down at it. Rocking back, he got to his feet with an irritated sigh and set the wok on the counter. Without a word, he strode over to the short row of large refrigerators, and opened the closest one. Relena gave him an impatient, withering look before walking over to stand behind him to see what he was picking through.

"What are you looking to find? For that matter, what are you doing at all?"

"We've been here a week already, and while the food isn't bad it's not… If I've got a stove I'd rather make it myself."

"So you're making dinner? What do plan to _make_ for dinner?" It was clear from her very skeptical tone that she doubted his dinner making abilities.

"Stir fry, if that's all right with you." He bit.

"Are you really?" She sounded slightly less dubious, and far more excited. "Will you make enough for two, at least?"

He gave her a confused look. "You like it?"

"Yeah, but we never get to eat it here. Jamison says it's too 'easy' for her tastes, and too 'common' for everyone." Relena rolled her eyes.

"Are you suggesting I am easy and common?"

She grinned. "Did I say that?"

"No." He grumbled before returning to his search for ingredients.

"Look, let Mirra get the stuff out for you. She knows where it all is, it'll be much more… efficient." Relena sighed, carefully controlled her smile.

He gave her a searching look before fixing the anxious maid with a glare. She smiled as best as she was able, still terrified of something. He gave her a list of things he wanted and she immediately set to work getting them out as quickly as she could.  The entire time she quietly quailed about how the cook was going to come any minute and take them all to task. It wasn't very long before Heero had everything he needed.

 "That was faster." He admitted grudgingly.

"Told you." Relena said sweetly. "Can you teach me how to make it?"

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "So that I know? If I learn then I can make it when you aren't around. Because… I know you're leaving again. I don't know when, but… You seem to have a way of disappearing on me." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

He didn't know what to say, only that he felt the need to correct the situation. Reaching out, he gently lifted her chin and offered her a patient, almost sad smile. "If we stand any chance at stopping the war we've got to fight, and we've got to stand behind you. I'll leave because I need to, Relena. Not because I want to."

Looking up, she caught his gaze and smiled, bringing a hand up to wipe impatiently at her eyes. She really didn't want to let it get to her this badly, but it always did. "I know. I just… I hate to think that any time you leave you might never come back."

"It's a risk I've got to take."

"I know." She whispered, turning her face just slightly, giving his palm a kiss before taking it in her own. "Stir fry." She said resolutely, determined to remain optimistic.

He watched her for a moment before turning back to the task at hand. "Yes." He agreed, surveying the ingredients and the wok. "…the hell did Dr. J. tell me this was made again?" He smiled when she laughed, at last.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Where are you going?" Quatre asked, giving Heero a skeptical look.

            "…Out." He disappeared.

            "Where's he going so fast?" Relena asked from just behind Quatre.

            "Out, apparently."

            She leaned against the wall, holding out a mug for Quatre. He accepted it, giving the corner Heero had disappeared around a searching look.  They stood for a minute, sipping their drinks in silence.

            "Has he been acting strangely lately around you?"

            Quatre sighed. "Strange? For Heero, I don't know what normal is. Paradox would be an understatement for that boy."

            She smiled. "I wish I knew more about him… We never get a chance to really talk, not with… well, everything. You two talk, don't you?"

            "Sometimes. There's only so much talking you can convince him to do before he quits. I'm afraid he knows more about the rest of us than we've learned about him. Duo's the only one who's gotten him to talk. If you really want information, you can try cornering him… He might react badly, but he might not."

            "It's worth a shot, I suppose…"

"I know he…" Quatre trailed off, as if he had realized that he were saying something he wasn't supposed to say.

"He what?" She prodded gently.

"Wha-uh… eh, nothing." He managed, giving her a very silky, sweet smile. "Try to talk to him. Soon, before another mission comes up.

She returned his smile, nodding. She knew better than to try and get him to tell her anything he didn't want to tell her. The boys were all like that- she couldn't push them too far or they would close up entirely. Watching him walk away, she took another sip of her coffee and turned to head back to the entrance hall. There were some officials coming to talk to her in a little bit, and she didn't want to be late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena?" Heero asked quietly, giving the slightly ajar door a push.

"Over here!" She called, waving her arm.

"Quatre said you required my presence." He questioned, without seeming to be unsure, as he walked halfway across the room.

"Yes." She affirmed, setting down the vase she was cleaning out. The flowers had just recently begun to die, and she had found them before the staff. She walked to his side and gave him a skeptical once over. "I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you."

Heero looked decidedly less willing to be in the room, although he made no move to leave. "About?"

He handed her the roses he was holding, for her to put into the vase. She smiled and picked nervously at them before turning to walk back to the table the vase rested upon.  She spent a moment fluffing the gift and fiddling with the petals and the leaves before turning to face him again.

"You. Me. Us. Just, talk. I've seen you time and again and I still feel like I don't know anything about you."

"You don't. It's better for everyone."

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said sympathetically, pleading. "You can open up to people, it's not like it will ki-" She cut herself off with a pained look, casting her eyes upwards and hoping he hadn't caught her words.

"It's not like it will kill me?" He finished for her, sounding cynical. "Only, it can, Relena. What people know about me _can_ kill me."

"You talk to the other pilots!" She protested.

"They talk to me." Heero corrected.

"You talk to Duo."

He gave her a suspicious look, wondering how she knew that. "That's different."

"How?" She demanded.

"Talking to him is the only way to get him to stop talking at you."

She smiled sweetly. "Then you can either talk to me or I shall become a raging chatterbox just like him, and you'll have to talk to me."

Heero paled a bit at the thought, but otherwise did not react. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"There isn't an 'us', Relena. There isn't _time_ for an 'us'; there is hardly time for a you or me."

"Is time the only issue?" She asked enigmatically as she took a few steps closer to him. 

"One of many."

"Such as?" Two more steps.

"Time, distance, war, beliefs, people… Everything everywhere."

She stood before him, looking him directly in the eyes. "And if that weren't a factor?"

"It is."

"But if it weren't?"

He shifted uncomfortably, but did not drop his gaze. "Then it might work."

"Only might?"

"It is not my decision in the end."

"It's mine?"

He nodded once, slowly, and she smiled. Very carefully, very slowly, giving him more than enough time to pull away and leave if he wanted, she reached up and twined her arms around Heero's neck. He shifted back just the slightest bit, completely unsure about this, but Relena only smiled a devilish smile and kissed him.  Her eyes slid shut, Heero's almost immediately following suit as he melted into the kiss. His hands moved to settle lightly around her waist, pulling them closer.

She pulled back and let him go, brushing past him to the doorway. It was all he could do to remain upright and coherent as he watched her leave. Just before she disappeared she paused, turning to face him once more.

"We shall have to have conversations like that more often." She decided with a smile.

He watched her leave as a smile crept over his own features.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Heero…?" Quatre questioned dubiously.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me…?"

"Yes." There was a pause before Heero sighed, letting his shoulders drop irritably. "No. Irritated, yes, but not angry."

"I told you I'm sorry I told her. I didn't mean to say anything, I didn't think she would turn around and use it like that."

"I know. She's more intelligent than most people give her credit for. I'm not surprised she took useless information and used it against me." His fingers glided smoothly over the laptop's keyboard.

Quatre passively watched him for a few minutes, head tilted slightly to the side. Blinking, he shook his head and gave Heero a confused look. "Whatcha got?"

"Mission." Heero replied.

"When?"

"Two days."

"We should be ready by then."

"Who said you were going along?" Heero stopped typing long enough to fix his friend with a searching look.

"Well, you're leaving right?"

"Yes." He turned to face his screen again.

"Then," He said with a smile, "Me too. We'll follow you, Heero. All of us will. Well… Wu Fei might not, but the rest of us will."

"She won't."

Quatre rose from the edge of the bed and walked to stand just behind Heero. "She already does." He murmured softly. "She cannot openly support any of us, not without compromising her beliefs, without ruining the hope that she has given to the earth and the colonies. She needs us as much as we need her. The war can't end without all of us working together."

He didn't move, fingers hovering delicately over the keys. "Yes." He agreed.

"Go talk to her." He smiled, closing Heero's laptop despite the protest that was raised. "Just do it. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?"

Quatre grinned. "You'd better get going."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena?" Heero knocked gently on the door again.

"Who's there?" Relena called tiredly.

"Heero."

"Oh! Come in."

He nudged open the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. She was sitting at an ornate wooden desk, papers littered all over it.  The lights were off, except for the two bendy lamps clipped to the edges of the writing space.  When she saw him, leaning on his hands against the door, she offered him a smile. Waving a pen at him, she motioned to the other chair against the wall.

"Sorry to come by so late..." He muttered, remaining where he stood.

"It's fine." She waved it off as unimportant. "I wasn't doing anything important."

"Looks important." He grumbled.

"Not right now. What can I do for you?"

Truth be told… she was a little confused. Heero wasn't one of those people who just came around to come around. He wasn't the type to just pop by and visit without a reason. He certainly didn't come by to talk. She couldn't think of anything that needed immediate attention this late at night.

"Quatre said… I mean, we were talking…" His gaze unfocused as it dropped to the carpet. When he spoke, it was a rough whisper, barely audible. "Do you follow me?"

She gave him a deeply confused look as she tried to puzzle out what he was asking. "Follow you?"

"Yes." His strained tone made it clear that her answer was very important.

"We are working toward the same goal. If you are leading then yes. I am following you. We may take different paths, but the destination is the same."

He relaxed, seemed to be thinking. Finally, he sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, perching carefully.  She set down her pen and stood, moving to his side in concern. Something was definitely bothering him more than usual, and she had a feeling that whatever it was happened to involve her. He looked over when she sat next to him, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to stay?" She asked quietly. "We could talk."

"Do we have to?"

"No, we don't have to." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He squinted one eyes shut, and a small smile found its way to his lips.

She smiled and gave his hair a tussle that only seemed to change the direction in which is was mussed. Crawling to the pillows, she lay down and looked toward the end of the bed, waiting to see what he would do. He watched her for a moment before rolling his eyes and joining her. Curling up on his side he faced her, that troubled, saddened look creeping over his features once more.

Batting lightly at his arm, she smiled. "Relax, I don't bite." She yawned, hand fluttered over her mouth before she settled down to sleep. "Good night."

"Night." He murmured sleepily, watching her with a faint trace of a smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Heero awoke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. Tossing a careful gaze around the room, he realized that there was indeed no one in the entire room.  The door was closed, though, and what appeared to be a note was taped to it. Brow furrowing, he slithered from under the covers and padded to the doorway.

_Heero__,_

_            Business, so sorry. Quatre should be by to get you in a little bit. He seemed rather smug when I saw him, any idea what that's about?_

_~Relena_

He folded it, setting it gently on the edge of the desk before he turned to the bed. Carefully he replaced the sheets and blankets, smoothing the wrinkles out of them. He had already caused a lot of trouble for the staff and was certain that they must be throwing fits knowing he had slept for so long. In Relena's room no less! He figured it couldn't hurt to make the bed.

 Silently he slipped from the room. The door clicked behind him and he took off down the corridor. At least Quatre hadn't said anything else. Heero rolled his eyes, knowing the little brat wouldn't let up about this for days.

"Heero!" Quatre trilled from up ahead. Heero had half a mind to turn and walk away, but he merely trailed to a stop. "Relena's leaving, she's been called away for a conference!"

"So I heard."

"We can watch her leave from the balcony. We'll never make it down to the grounds in time."

Heero mutely followed him to the balcony where they caught sight of Relena's pink car, rounding the corner.  She was followed closely by Noin, who tapped her shoulder to alert her to their presence. Relena turned, scanning the balconies until she spotted the two of them, standing there. She yelled something neither of them heard before ducking into the car.

"Hn." Heero snorted, turning.

"Where are you going?" Quatre asked, confused.

"Mission. You too, if you remember."

Quatre smiled. "What about her? She doesn't know you're leaving."

Heero looked down to where the car was pulling away, and smiled. "She'll be fine." He nodded. "She knows she will see me again."

"What then?"

He dropped his gaze to the floor, looking thoughtful. "It's up to her."

"What about you?"

Heero looked up then, meeting Quatre's eyes with a rare, enigmatic smile. "Me? Don't worry about me. I know where **my** heart is."

Quatre was left standing on the balcony alone, staring after Heero as the other jogged away. Finally, he smiled, trailing after his friend. This was certainly going to be interesting.

End Where the Heart Is


End file.
